Mysterious Delusion 2
MYSTERIOUS DELUSION 2 CHAPTER 36 OF THE MANGA ( PART 2 OF THE DELUSION STORY ARC ) ( Anime cross-reference---Compressed and included in Anime Episode 11, " Mysterious 'Squeeze' " ) Summary Once Tsubaki and Urabe are in her apartment, Tsubaki waits in her bedroom, while Urabe retrieves a first aid kit from another room. Urabe also tests her scissors attack, but is disappointed in the mournful results. Meanwhile, Tsubaki is fascinated by Urabe's bed and pillow. When Urabe arrives with the kit, she begins to dress his wound, and apologizes for her actions. She also casually mentions that she had an unusual dream last night, and transmits the gist of that dream to Tsubaki via a drool taste. When the full impact of the dream hits Tsubaki, he has an overpowering urge to hug Urabe, but sees the need to quickly leave her presence. Urabe tries to restrain him, since she has not finished the first aid, but he forcefully pushes her onto her bed. Wishing to negate his action, Tsubaki steps toward the bed, but steps into the first aid box, twists and trips, and crash lands his head into the bed's headboard railing. Tsubaki tries to 'pull himself together', as Urabe screams her concern. Urabe then get off of the bed, and pressing her breasts into his face, gives him a well meaningful hug. She then get ice to take care of his now bruised forehead. He finally leaves, but when asked about Urabe's dream, he only gets to have Urabe slam the door in his face ! Urabe now does another scissors attack test to see if her accuracy has improved. It has ! Then she collapses on her bed, and begins to day dream about all that has happened, including the various dreams that she has had, or was told about, regarding her relationship and intimacy with Tsubaki.. Just before she drifts into a fitful sleep, she declares herself to be one erotic girlfriend. Plot Once Tsubaki and Urabe are in her apartment, Tsubaki is asked to wait in her bedroom. Urabe goes to retrieve the first aid kit in another room, but then notices a small flower pot and an small, framed picture on an end table. On a whim, she tests herself with her signature scissors attack on the picture, but not only cuts up the picture, but tears a swath into the curtain behind. Mournful Urabe is quite disappointed in herself. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Tsubaki, like last time, is fascinated by Urabe's bed. He strokes and smells her pillow, noting the slight dampness to it ( Urabe's super-sweet drool or sweat ? ). Upon Urabe's arrival, Tsubaki snaps to attention, as if nothing is happening. Urabe begins to clean and dress the wound, and apologizes again for her actions. She explains that she is always very accurate with her scissors attack, and never meant to hurt him. However, she had a dream last night that may have affected her in ways that she does not now fully understand. When the dream is mentioned, Tsubaki confesses that he, just now, had felt her pillow as damp, immediately drawing an Instant Death look from Urabe, but with her deeply blushing. Picking up on Tsubaki's intimate comment, she offers him her drool, transmitting the gist of the dream to him. The dream had Urabe in a Playboy Bunny outfit, with that image thereby alarming Tsubaki enough that he sees the need to leave immediately, lest another unauthorized hug commence. But Tsubaki still needs a bandage, so Urabe reaches out and grabs his shirttails, to restrain him. Without thinking at all, Tsubaki strikes Urabe with a strong push that sends her backwards onto the bed, yelling at her not to cling to him right now. Urabe lets out a painful yelp. Like dominoes falling one on another, mistaken actions begin to pile up for the two unwary teens. In an instant, Tsubaki realizes that he was too forceful towards Urabe, and steps toward the bed, only to step into the open first aid box on the floor. This causes him to trip, lunge forward, and begin to fall, seemingly right on top of Urabe, now lying on the bed. He can see the fear and horror in her eyes, as he uncontrollably falls toward her. In one last almighty effort, Tsubaki pivots on the one foot still touching the floor, and twists his body, thereby angling his fall to the side. But this results on him falling on the headboard of the bed, striking his head on the metal railing. Like a limp puppet, Tsubaki collapses to the floor. Stunned, but still conscious, Tsubaki tries to compose himself, as Urabe wildly screams concern. Waves of grogginess sweap over Tsubaki, as he slowly ascends to his knees. Now sitting on the edge of the bed, the first thing that Urabe wants to know is, is he O.K., and why did he change direction in mid-air ? Loosely speaking, O.K., and if he had not done so, he would have landed on Urabe, with his arms around her. And you know how that goes ! Urabe is taken aback, gives another Instant Death look, as a pregnant silence overtakes the room. Suddenly, Urabe arises from the bed, presses her breasts into Tsubaki's face, puts her arms around his head, and rests her face on his hair, in a wonderful, never-to-be-forgotten hug. She then tells him that, under certain circumstances, it is proper and allowable to hug her. After a long, silent pause, Urabe separates, and announces that she is going to get some ice for his injury. When they finally are saying there good-by's at the front door, Urabe one last time apologizes for injuring Tsubaki. Tsubaki only wants to know the symbolic content and meaning of her dream. She only says that Tsubaki and herself were doing something together, but then, with one last Instant Death look, refuses to say just why that was happening. And, surprisingly, the door gets slammed in his face. Urabe wanders back to her bedroom, where she takes a small picture from her desk, and places it on the windowsill above her bed. In a quick as lightening move, she does a scissors attack on the picture, it shreds, and she notes that the curtain behind the picture was untouched. Looks like her instinct with her scissors is somehow back to normal. She then collapses on her bed, and ponders the hug that she gave Tsubaki, noting the relaxing effect it has had on her. Rolling onto her side, she begins to drift off to sleep. Her last thoughts are that Tsubaki had a dream about her ( Manga Chapter 1 / Anime Episode 2 ), and she had a dream about him. She now knows what he dreamed of concerning her, but he may or may not know what she dreamed of concerning him. Regarding the foreboding of the dreams, both of them, therefore, must be destined to be quite the erotic and sensual couple. Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita >>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<>>>SPOILERS AHEAD<<<>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<< The evening when Urabe demonstrated to herself that her aim and scissors attack were back to normal, she must have laid on her bed, and mused about many things, including her evolving relationship with Tsubaki. She may have recalled a dream that Tsubaki had about her, wherein she later learned about the dream via a drool taste. In the manga, that dream is not described in any detail, it is only made reference to in a couple of panels. However, in the anime, the dream is shown in it's entirety. Below is a description of the dream as shown in the anime, taken from Anime Episode 2. This may have been the last thoughts that went through her mind, just before she drifted off to sleep--- Urabe and Tsubaki are in the dream city, in the downtown urban area. They are both on the top of an old-fashioned hotel, on the flat roof. There are outside stairs leading up to the roof, showing how they both got to the roof. They are sitting across from one another, with a plain white bedsheet between them. A faucet and sink is in one corner. Tsubaki is wearing a shirt and pants, with his bookbag slung across his shoulder. Urabe is unclothed, except for a doll wearing a komono tied to the side of her head with a white bandana. Tsubaki tries to get up, but slips on the bedsheet, and falls down. A drop of water falls from the faucet into the sink. In this chapter of the manga, it makes reference to the fact that Urabe also had her own dream about Tsubaki. It happened the night before the evening she lay on her bed. Again, the manga does not tell anything about what she dreamed, other than she views it as an erotic dream. But, again, the dream, in it's entirety, is shown in the anime, taken from Anime Episode 12. The dream is described below--- Urabe is in the dream city, the one that Tsubaki and herself have dreamed about many times. She is wearing a maroon Playboy Bunny outfit, and is running through a narrow alleyway, with Tsubaki chasing her, a few yards behind. She disappears around a corner, and when Tsubaki comes around the corner, he sees her in the center of a circular plaza. Urabe is swinging a large wooden mallet, and is pounding a huge batch of flower dough. Tsubaki comes to her side, but with each stroke of the mallet, a large sliver of dough is liberated from the mix, and takes the form of a short, nude mannequin of Urabe. Soon, many mannequins are surrounding Tsubaki, joining their hands and forming a ring around him. All of the dough Urabes begin dancing, rotating the circle surrounding Tsubaki. All of a sudden, at once, on cue, they jump up and descend on Tsubaki, drowning him in the dough. Tsubaki can't breath . . . . Category:Chapters